Se lier
by GredW
Summary: SLASH Remus Lupin/Sirius Black - Recueil de 7 fics/ficlets écrites sur les thèmes du set C de la com' 7 liens. Deuxième ficlet : Voyage. Le meilleur façon de voyager, pour Remus, c'était de lire mais ça ne plaît pas toujours à Sirius...
1. Le pro du secret

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau petit recueil qui va comporter 7 fics sur l'un de mes couples préférés : Remus Lupin/Sirius Black. Les fics sont écrites pour la communauté LJ "7 liens", en utilisant le set C. Les thèmes sont : voyage, secret, étreinte, glace, rumeur, conte de fées et mort.

J'essaierai de poster les fics le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne promets rien ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews, même aux anonymes. Si vous ne me laissez pas de mail, dirigez-vous sur mon LJ pour lire la réponse.

* * *

**Pairing : **Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Titre :** Le pro du secret  
**Perso :** Remus, Sirius et petite évocation des autres Maraudeurs, de Lily, de Severus et de Dumbledore.  
**Rating :** PG**  
Thème :** 2 - Secret

* * *

Le pro du secret, c'était Moony.  
Tout le monde le savait… En tout cas, les Maraudeurs le savaient. Et Lily. Et Snape. Mais, Sirius n'en avait rien à faire de ce bâtard graisseux.  
Donc, le pro du secret, c'était Moony.  
Personne ne pouvait le battre pour le coup. Bon… peut-être Dumbledore, parce qu'il gardait le secret de Remus et ceux d'autres élèves… Et sûrement aussi des secrets très importants du Ministère. Et pas que de celui d'Angleterre. Mais peu importait, là n'était pas la question.  
Moony était donc un pro du secret.  
Après tout, il avait réussi à cacher à toute l'école ses petits soucis de fourrure… Enfin, pas à tout le monde… Les Maraudeurs étaient au courant. Et Lily. Et Snape. Mais bon, Sirius avait déjà décrété que Snape était un connard.  
Enfin, il l'avait dit : là n'était pas la question !

Sirius se secoua mentalement. Comment Remus faisait-il pour garder son secret sans exploser ? Parce que Sirius, lui, avait bien du mal. Pas à ne pas raconter le secret de Moony, bien évidemment. Il n'avait aucun souci pour ne pas répéter les secrets des autres ! Et puis, la seule fois où il l'avait fait, il s'en était mordu les doigts. Salopard de Snape !  
Sirius ne pensait pas au secret d'un autre. Mais, au sien, à lui. Celui qu'il avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt. Parce que oui, tant qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même, Sirius n'avait eu aucun problème mais, maintenant, c'était foutu, il avait tout compris. Comment vivre avec ce poids, sans rien dire ?  
Bon, certains lui conseilleraient de révéler son secret à quelqu'un de confiance. Sirius haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il allait le dire à James, il lui disait tout. Parfois même, il lui en disait trop. Mais, comme James faisait la même chose, il s'en foutait.  
Son problème était de savoir comment ne pas le lui dire _à lui_ ? C'était dur…  
Et, comment faisait Moony pour ne rien raconter aux autres ? Comment arrivait-il à ne pas leur crier qu'il était un loup-garou ?

Sirius se faisait ces réflexions, assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Il s'était éloigné du feu pour être dans le noir, par peur que son secret ne se dévoilât tout seul. Cependant, même dissimulé, Remus réussit à le débusquer.  
« Hé, Padfoot, tu te caches ?  
- Comment tu fais ? »  
La question interloqua le Préfet.  
« - Quoi ?  
- Comment tu fais pour garder ton secret ? T'as pas envie de le dire à tout le monde ? »  
Remus scruta les traits de son ami, étonné. Son beau visage était réellement contrarié.  
« - Si les autres savaient, je ne pourrais plus être là. Je suis heureux que ceux qui comptent pour moi le sachent. »  
La réponse était censée. Remus se devait de le cacher. Pour son bien, Sirius aussi devrait se taire. Ainsi, il garderait leur amitié intacte.  
Il n'avait pas tôt fait de constater cela qu'il déclara :  
« - Je suis amoureux de toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant les cours. Je me disais que j'adorais être assis près de toi parce que tu es reposant et qu'on peut compter sur toi pour prendre des notes. Et, plus je te regardais, plus je me disais que tu étais un sacré bon copain, mignon et même très sexy… Il y a des manies chez toi qui me donnent envie de nous trouver un petit coin discret et de t'embrasser, de te caresser. Chez les autres, cela me donne envie de les baffer. Mais toi… »  
Remus, bouche bée, ne savait pas quoi dire.  
« Hé ben, je savais que ça me délivrerait… Merci Remus. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de garder un secret mais je me sens libéré. »  
Padfoot se leva et alla dans leur dortoir, laissant derrière lui un Moony passablement choqué.

Quelques minutes après sa déclaration, alors qu'il lisait un comic moldu qu'on lui avait prêté, il vit Remus apparaître de derrière ses rideaux.  
« Moony ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
- J'ai un secret. »  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Remus était vraiment un pro du secret. Quand on pensait qu'on connaissait tout sur lui, il arrivait encore à vous surprendre !  
« Je suis amoureux de toi.  
- Oh ! »  
Sirius resta à contempler son ami. Remus soupira puis, empoigna le brun par le tee-shirt et l'embrassa.

Bien sûr, très vite, James et Peter furent mis dans la confidence. Ils étaient des Maraudeurs, c'était normal. Lily aussi. Mais pas Snape, pas ce crétin. Ni les autres, pas même Dumbledore…  
D'ailleurs, grâce à Moony, Padfoot était, lui aussi, devenu un pro du secret.


	2. Faire parti du voyage

Voici une deuxième ficlet sur les loupiots à partir d'un thème de la communauté 7_liens. Attention, les textes n'ont pas de réelles rapports les uns avec les autres.

**Titre :** Faire parti du voyage**  
Rating :** G  
**Thème : **1 - Voyage

* * *

Remus n'avait jamais eu besoin de sortir pour voyager. Caché dans un recoin de la bibliothèque ou derrière les tentures de son lit dans leur dortoir, il lui suffisait d'utiliser un objet plus extraordinaire encore que le Magicobus. Il ouvrait un livre et il suivait, par exemple, les aventures de Godric Gryffondor ou de Tark le Sanglant grâce auquel il avait découvert le monde mystérieux et secret des Gobelins. Il fit la connaissance de Mathilda et apprit tout de la vie des premiers sorciers européens dans le Nouveau Monde. Les livres sorciers n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à lui procurer du dépaysement. Sa mère lui envoyait régulièrement des livres moldus. Ainsi, il avait parcouru le Paris des mousquetaires grâce à Dumas, la Vérone romantique des amoureux maudits de Shakespeare mais aussi combattu les Orcs pour défendre les fantastiques paysages de Fondcombe.  
Même lorsqu'il fermait ce moyen de transport, tous les lieux qu'il avait visités continuaient à exister dans son esprit. Il poursuivait son voyage, couché dans son lit. Plus d'une fois, les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient plaint de son manque d'envie d'aventures. Comment Lupin réussissait-il à rester enfermé de longues heures alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à voir dehors ? Remus ne répondait pas, ou alors d'un demi-sourire si cryptique qu'il donnait souvent envie à Sirius de grogner. Ce dernier remarquait alors que Moony les quittait. Pas physiquement mais à l'intérieur. Il était loin, éloigné d'eux, de Poudlard, dans un lieu qui n'était connu que de lui. Si absent, si insaisissable. Esseulé. Loin. Surtout de lui.  
Sirius commença alors à fomenter des plans. Très vite, il multiplia les stratégies pour empêcher Moony de se retrouver seul avec ses autres amis. Il le traqua jusqu'à la bibliothèque, le débusquant dans les coins les plus reculés. Il le dérangea dans ses têtes à têtes – sacrés, pourtant !- dans leur dortoir. Remus ne pouvait plus être seul.  
Au départ, même s'il se rebiffa pour la forme, le loup-garou se laissa faire. Il connaissait Sirius, il se lasserait !  
Cependant, le temps passait et, même si Remus adorait être avec son meilleur ami, il commençait à se sentir nostalgique. Il n'avait plus été dans un même endroit aussi longtemps sans partir ailleurs, et les nouveaux horizons commençaient à lui manquer…  
Sirius le remarqua ; son Moony était distrait mais pas de la bonne manière. Il n'avait plus les yeux dans le vague, visitant des lieux exotiques et irréels. Il était morne et triste, sans cette petite étincelle dans le regard si attirante et qui donnait envie à Black de capturer cette attention sur lui. Il fallut quand même un long moment à Sirius pour accepter qu'il ne possèderait jamais toutes les pensées de Remus.  
Une nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres depuis quelques semaines, il rejoignit le lycanthrope dans son lit et entoura sa taille de ses bras. L'autre avait maintenant l'habitude des gestes d'affection un peu étranges de Padfoot. Il le laissa faire, s'accommodant à l'étreinte loin de lui être désagréable.  
« Tu es à moi, déclara tranquillement l'animagus.  
- Quoi ?  
- Dis-le.  
- Quoi ?  
- Remy… Dis-le.  
- Je-je suis à toi, bégaya le châtain.  
- Bien », conclut Black.  
Il se retourna pour récupérer un objet qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet du Préfet.  
« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »  
Remus regarda avec méfiance le cadeau emballé soigneusement. Les Maraudeurs ne s'appliquaient que lorsque le présent était censé sauter au visage de celui qui l'ouvrait. Sirius poussa le cadeau dans les mains de son ami et lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer. Fébrilement, gagné par un émotion qu'il avait pourtant tenté maintes fois de taire, le jeune Lupin défit, délicatement d'abord puis, plus rageusement, le paquet. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il tomba sur deux objets que Sirius avait toujours refusé de lui offrir, prétextant que le loup-garou en possédait déjà bien trop. Deux livres étaient calés sur ses genoux. Il caressa les belles couvertures d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles et de Peter Pan.  
« Lily semblait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux bien faits pour voyager. »  
Sous le regard surpris de Remus, Black haussa les épaules mais s'expliqua tout de même :  
« Qui, crois-tu, a pu m'aider à les acheter ? Je me voyais mal demander ça à mes parents… Quoi que ça aurait pu être très comique… »  
Remus gloussa, heureux. Bien sûr, il avait déjà lu ces deux livres, mais ils prenaient une valeur bien différente à ses yeux ; c'était Sirius Black qui les lui avait offerts. D'un coup, ils lui semblèrent inestimables.  
« Merci », dit-il, simplement, un sourire lui mangeant le visage.  
Padfoot sourit à son tour. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas détourner de l'un de ses objectifs, même s'il était content de contempler à nouveau le sourire de Moony.  
Leur premier baiser fut maladroit mais, il leur laissa le cœur battant et les oreilles sifflantes.  
« C'est à une condition, Remus. Je veux faire parti du voyage. Il faut que tu lises à voix haute. Je… je veux plus être laissé derrière. »  
Le loup-garou comprit alors. Sirius n'était pas un égoïste possessif. La solitude l'effrayait. Surtout s'ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre.  
Leur deuxième baiser fut bien plus réussi.  
« On commence par lequel ? » interrogea Lupin, pressé de repartir enfin, surtout accompagné.  
Sirius haussa encore une fois les épaules puis s'installa confortablement et de manière à toucher le plus possible son meilleur ami.  
Peter Pan sembla, pour le lycanthrope, être le compagnon le plus intéressant à suivre. Il savait qu'il plairait à Sirius.

Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle tradition. Elle fut perdue quand les deux amants furent séparés pendant douze ans. Pendant le long moment durant lequel Moony crut à la culpabilité de Sirius, ces deux livres furent abandonnés dans le fond d'une malle. Cependant, dans les grandes périodes de désœuvrement, quand le manque d'argent l'obligeait à vendre ses biens et ses livres les uns après les autres, il ne put jamais se résoudre à se séparer des deux seuls qui lui avaient été offerts par son premier petit ami.  
Et lorsque, quatorze ans après leur séparation, Sirius se retrouva dans la première prison qu'il avait connue, celle de laquelle il avait réussi à s'échapper adolescent, Remus décida de lui offrir son seul moyen d'évasion.  
Cachés sous les couvertures du lit de l'ancienne chambre de Padfoot, ils suivaient, comme cette première fois, les aventures de Peter et des enfants perdus. Tout en lisant, Remus sentit le corps de Sirius reprendre peu à peu vie. Ce n'était pas gagné, l'homme avait encore beaucoup à parcourir mais c'était une première lueur d'espoir.  
Leur nouveau premier baiser était aussi maladroit que celui échangé des années auparavant pourtant les gestes et les mots leur revinrent naturellement.  
Bientôt, un nouvel éclat apparut dans leur regard. Cette fois-ci, ils continueraient à voyager ensemble jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
